kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J20/#E18 - #J28/#E26 - #J48/#E43 - #J66/#E66 - #J99/#E99 |type = Elemental |hat = A crown of ice crystals surrounded by a circlet or visor with either a blue gem or an orange gem in its center. Sometimes has light-blue tinted skin. |elements = Ice |powers = Freezes surface of water and Lava |icon = |enemies = Pengi, Master Pengi, Frigis, Emp, Wappa, Prank, Bukiset Propeller ( ) Chilly ( ) |mini-bosses = Yuki, Mr. Frosty' Sphere Doomer like Ice' ( ) |bosses = None |helper = Chilly }} General Information Ice is one of Kirby's copy abilities. It is a very basic ability that displays freezing properties and parallels the Fire ability in moves. It debuted in Kirby's Adventure. Ice's main function is to unleash a wintery breath of ice, turning any enemy it touches into an ice cube. After that, Kirby is able to kick the frozen enemy forward into other enemies or obstacles. If the icy block isn't kicked shortly after it materializes, it automatically explodes. Rather than running, Kirby sometimes calmly ice-skates through the level, making it easier for him to kick his frostbitten foes along. The Ice ability has two extensions, both of which are derived from properties of said ability. These are the Freeze and the Ice Skating abilities. Move Set Animal Friend ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Ice Kirby in the anime uses a slightly different hat design from the games with a six pointed blue gem and small visor at the front. His skin turns blue, as it does in ''Kirby Super Star. He can breathe icy wind at his enemy to freeze him or her, and naturally it's not very useful against an ice-based foe, like Ice Dragon, unless it's an "inside" job, but can use the Freezer Suction/Ejection and Ice Kick on non-ice foes. In the transformation sequence, a chill wind makes Kirby shiver and turn blue before his crown of ice crystals sprouts from his head and wears a visor crown. Transformation Sequence Other Quotes Trivia *Along with Sword and Tornado, Ice is the 4th most commonly used copy ability in the anime, with five appearances. *Ice Kirby appears as a collectible Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, unlike all of the other copy ability trophies, the design of Ice Kirby's headband resembles the design used in the anime. *In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Kirby won't slip on ice if he has this ability. *Curiously, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the gem is blue instead of orange. Also, in Kirby's sprite for Kirby Super Star, Ice Kirby's crown shares the same look as Fire Kirby and Plasma Kirby, though with a different color scheme. *In the artworks, only the artwork from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Squeak Squad have Kirby's classic pink. However, in the Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land instruction manual, Ice Kirby's artwork shows him as being blue. *In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby stays pink (he usually appears blue). This is most likely due to the Spray Paint feature of these games. *In games without ability caps, Kirby will turn pale white and blue to signify this change. The exception to this is Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, where he only changes color as he performs his special move. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a super version of the Ice ability called Snow Bowl. The appearance of the regular version of the ability is also much like how he looked in the anime, minus his skin color changing to blue. Artwork Image:Ice.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Ice.jpeg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Ice.JPG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Ice.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:icekirby.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' image:ice.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Image:IceAnime.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:IceAnime2.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery File:Ice kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Other Ability Icons Image:Ice Kirby's Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Ice Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:Ice Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Ice_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:ice_icon.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' File:IceiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sprites Ice Kirby (Kirby's Adventure).png|Kirby's Adventure Ice Kirby (Kirby Super Star).png|Kirby Super Star Ice Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land 3).png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 (No animals) Ice Kirby (Kirby's Nightmare in Dream Land).png|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Ice Kirby (Kirby's Amazing Mirror).png|Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Ice Kirby (Kirby Super Star Ultra).png|Kirby Super Star Ultra de:Eis-Fähigkeit ja:アイス Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land